Spying the Whitelighter
by goddessa39
Summary: Prudence Halliwell checks up on her family fairly often. A certain whitelighterwitch from the future intruiges her and offers more questions than answers. Companion to 'Watching the Whitelighter.' Bianca mentioned in CB


Title: **Spying the Whitelighter**

Canon: Charmed

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Genre: Drama/Supernatural I guess…

Characters: Chris, Prue, Bianca, etc…

Pairing: Chris/Bianca and Prue/Andy mentions…

Timeline: Pre and Post Chris-Crossed well after Chris has been thrown out. It's a companion to 'Watching the Whitelighter'.

* * *

Summary: The ghost of Prudence Halliwell often looks down at her family to see how they are. Sometimes she runs into the whitelighter. She hadn't known what to think about it at first. Now, every time she looks around, it leaves her more to think about. 

She'd been dead for a few years now. It had been an accepted thing but she still sent her spirit down to take a look around at what was going on. She could not talk to anyone or affect something. But she still came to look around and make sure her sisters were okay. It wasn't like she could do anything to save them. Still, the deceased oldest Charmed sister couldn't just be dead and wait for her loved ones there.

When Christopher Perry first came to the past, she didn't really trust him. It was just a natural Halliwell trait to protect the family. There had always been something at the back of her head that wanted her to look at him again, but she never found out what it was that had attracted her attention. She had Andy really, and he was too young for her. She didn't feel lovey dovey feelings for him like a girlfriend, but felt like she should know him, should help him.

She couldn't do anything anyways.

Prue followed her sisters around fairly often, and took to seeing where it was that Chris went to. He was in the Underworld fairly often though and a soul could not follow him there. The fact that he was in the domain of evil so very much worried them all, though Prue knew that they had no idea how much the time traveler really spent out of the mortal world.

She may have thought he was evil if it wasn't one thing: he always came back tired and bloody-whether his blood or another it did not really matter. His own cuts were obvious. Prudence didn't know what to think of him. Dead and not of the mortal world allowed her time to just look at his face and would swear that sometimes she felt his pain-a deep dark pain of past hurts of the heart and of the body. It was so often visible only when he was alone. Even then, he kept himself in check.

Witches are often powerful in her family, so she took for granted how other witches were not so powerful. But his ability to mask himself made her green with envy. Even Phoebe could not pick up on him. She worried more when her little sister felt nothing from him when hurt was so obvious in his face.

Most of the time, he slept in the back office of P3. Piper had been kind enough to give him that, realizing that he would have nowhere to go. She had time to do what she needed, so she viewed what she could of what he brought. There was a brown guitar that looked just a tad strange, and one sack of clothes.

She'd come down when he had a photo in his hands, just staring at it with love and longing. Prue had tried to view it, but he'd snapped up his head and put it between the mattress and his blanket. There had been a moment there when she thought he had seen her or something, but then Leo had orbed in with his suspicious look and his arms crossed, and she had let the thought go.

* * *

Once after dark, she'd followed him to the Golden Gate Bridge. He seemed to spend a lot of time out there. If he wasn't hunting down demons or talking to her sisters to go after some demons, he was up on the bridge half asleep. Sometimes he brought the guitar. Sometimes he brought a book. Sometimes he brought a leaflet of papers. She'd gotten a look at it one time, and it was a list of names. Some were crossed off, and some were not. It wasn't until she'd seen the first half of the crossed off names that she had found it was a list of dead demons. 

Prue had known that he had been killing demons and things, but this list was very big. If there had been a page for everyone, she was chilled at the thought that the Book of Shadows would look like a small pamphlet.

It is about this time that Prue thinks she truly cares for him, and it isn't very comforting because _Why did I not care for him before when he came to save our family child?_ Now, she was concerned for the whitelighter instead of concerned about what he was doing to her family.

She studies him, his eyes, and his face. He has stormy grey eyes with a hint of green. Small spikes of color poke from his black irises that make her think the green has flooded away with his life. His dark hair is a chestnut color. When he had come through at first, they had been short and spiked, barely doing more than sticking up. Now it gave him a roguish look as it flitted past his ears. He needed a hair cut, but not to where it was so short. He looked good with hair just brushed over; longer than Leo's or Andy's, but still short.

He is pale. She comes in one time when he is undressing and goes out of the room to give him some privacy. She isn't much of a voyeur. But he has scars on his back as if he had been whipped and tiny scratches up and down his body that suggest things she does not want to think about. _He's so thin. When was the last time he had a decent meal?_ As much of time as he spends around the manor, Prudence is quite surprised that Piper hasn't stuffed some food down his throat. _He needs it_.

Then she feels bad for him about her family. _Who is he?_ She stays to try to find his slips.

"In all of my life," she hears him say once, "I've never seen you take the bait like she took it." He tells her sisters, and though the younger three go on not knowing it was a slip up. She hears that and looks at him and sees the momentary panic and then the relief when they haven't noticed anything.

"But why would he have known them all of his life?" Prue questions aloud. She can do that. No one can hear her. She didn't see how Christopher nearly jumped and orbed away.

* * *

When he came back to the past again and the family knew he was a half witch there had been furious questions and accusations. He had just shrugged and looked away. If she hadn't been in the place she was behind the couch a few feet from the chalked symbol on the wall, she wouldn't have seen the anger and pain on his face. She didn't think she could have taken it if she saw his eyes. 

When Piper told him not to come around anymore, his lips had thinned and he had looked at each of them. When he shrugged, she had rubbed her belly when a bad feeling was caught in it. _Why do I think that Piper just made a big mistake?_ She had turned to follow before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Thinking that it was maybe her mother telling her she watched too much, she had turned with a rebuke on her tongue and seen the young Phoenix that had come to take Chris back with her. Confused, she had let a question from her tongue. "What do you want?"

"I'm Bianca." She had introduced herself, putting out her hand to shake it. Prue had looked at it for a moment. Bianca looked like a little girl all of a sudden so before she could pull her hand back, Prudence had taken it.

"I'm Prue Halliwell." She had said. The girl smiled then, almost as if she knew who she was. Bianca looked like she was fond of her and Prue didn't know how that could be possible, what it meant.

"I know." Then she turned to the Charmed ones. "Piper is really going to regret what she has done, you know?" she asked, not looking at her again.

"Why?" and Bianca shrugs.

"Future Consequences." And she smiles mockingly, her white teeth showing with her pink tongue poking barely underneath.

"It's not like I can tell anybody alive," Prue says.

"No, but you can tell someone that's already dead and then they can end up slipping it up." She stated seriously.

Prue remembered that, and nodded. She saw a lot of Bianca from then on. It seemed the Phoenix rarely left Chris's side, if ever. The first time she caught the young girl singing, she had to hold her tears at bay.

"Why do you sing?" she asked.

She shrugs. "Why not?" and then she brushes her hand over his forehead. The hair doesn't move but it looks like she almost touched bare skin. "It makes him feel better."

"We're dead," Prue stated. "The living do not know that anyone is actually here. They can't see us, can't feel us, can't hear us." When Bianca smiles and says nothing, Prue has to think about what she knows.

* * *

She doesn't know who Chris is, but Prue feels that he is important to her now. She has gotten to know him, though she knows hardly anything more than her living sisters do. She follows him often, more now to see what he does all day than to see what he is going to do against her family. 

Bianca is up on the bridge, sitting next to him with her head on his chest and her belly through the guitar on his lap. His head is back and his eyes are half closed. He is not content. Prue does not know what he looks like when he is content or even comfortable. But the moment she sees the spirit on the young whitelighter/witch, she knows it's the closest he has been in the past.

He's strumming a tune on the guitar. Occasionally it changes, but he's always strumming so lightly it's barely hearable under the gusting wind. And then he sings a tune, something she has never heard.

_The strands in your eyes  
That color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath_

Prue thinks he has a lovely voice; it's deep and straight and has ability.

_Emeralds from mountains  
Thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth_

Bianca sings after him. Prue knows that Chris can't hear her, and leans against the side to listen to them. She has the feeling that they can't let go of one another. Prue feels sorry for them. Prue is dead but she has Andy in the Afterlife. They are not split by anything.

He strums again and sings again, Bianca copying her own words in sync. "Why do you stay?" Prue asks. "How come you haven't moved on?" she asks. Bianca looks at her and shrugs, still comfortable laying her non-weight on her living fiancé.

"Why would I want to?" Bianca asks. "I can't leave him alone again," she tells Prue, rubbing Chris's forehead lovingly.

Prue says nothing. And then Chris looks at her and doesn't see through her. He actually looks at her as if her flesh is there in the light and not just of spirit. Prudence has never felt more pained than in this moment. At first she does not realize the truth. Then he turns his head away and takes his right hand, stopping the strumming, and draws his hand against Bianca's forehead as she has done to him. It's as if he can feel her there, as if she isn't dead.

Prudence has never felt more shocked than in the moment she found that Christopher Perry from the future had seen her as if she wasn't dead. At least now she knows why he hasn't grieved for his lost love.

He smiles gently at Bianca then and speaks one small sentence to her, knowing his aunt will hear. "We'll be lost together."

* * *

End.

I know it isn't as long or the same, but it's something.


End file.
